Sugar on Top Paul and Bella
by HaileyTheWolfGirl
Summary: Bella and Paul. I suck at summaries. The story is **x10000000000000** Better! Bella gets preggers with Paul. Xandra and Jay come and help and Lord "Moldyshorts" strikes revenge. :
1. Paul

*******Hey guys! Before you get confused this a cross-over between Harry Potter and Twilight. :] I love both stories but I wanted to make them one in my own way. Bella is a wizard but Charlie, Renee, and the wolves don't know. She falls in love with Paul. And you'll have to read the rest.*******

I was sitting in Jacob's garage. I could help but think of you know who. I just couldn't help it. And no I wasn't talking about "Lord Moldyshorts". I was talking about the Vampire who left me. I was thinking about the filthy leech who decided I wasn't good enough for him.

As I got angrier I felt like I was floating. In reality I was. I was surrounded by a bright shiny bubble and I could only hear my thoughts surrounding me, repeating over and over again. I could feel Jake's confused and shocked stare at me but I couldn't look at him. I was in a bubble, floating, using magic, all in front of him. He was going to be scared. He was going to hate me. I was supposed to be the normal, average, ugly girl all for him. He had just seen me floating.

I quickly put my wand in my boot, put the bubble safely back to the chair I was sitting in, and popped it. He was silent so I decided I would talk first.

"Close your mouth, wipe the drool, and stop acting like a dog." I said with an attitude. I wasn't going to keep acting like the sweet innocent girl I knew I wasn't. I was a wizard in my blood, a punk in my soul, and a sweet girl in your dreams. I was tired of being that girl no one was afraid of. I was me and I wasn't going to put sugar on top of a nightmare.

He quickly closed his mouth but keeping his eyes on me. Like I was going to do something. He should know me better than this, I thought to myself with a silent giggle. Of course he wouldn't know me as well as he thought he did after seeing me. I could just hear him yelling in fear " What are you? Don't kill me!" . I cringed at that thought. He was supposed to be my best friend. Now I was going to be his worst nightmare. With out the sugar this time.

"Bella when did you plan to tell me about this?" He asked sounding like a mix between angry, hurt, and confused. I really didn't want to answer it because I didn't want to get into a fight with my friend.

"I wasn't going to tell you. I was going to erase your memory if you ever saw it so be prepared. I plan on doing it about now." I said quickly reaching into my boot again and pointing my wand in his face. He was sweating pretty bad. It was dripping down his face. He was terrified. Of little old me? I thought. I wasn't going to hurt him. I just knew I couldn't. I wasn't that mean.

"Wait! I just need to know what you are!" He yelled. He disserved to know. I owed that much to him.

I just sat down again, unaware that I stood up in the first place, and put my head in my hands. I sighed. I'm a complicated girl that everyone loves. I wish I could just be normal for the sake of others once in a while.

"Fine. But only because you asked," I said calmly, "I'm a wizard. No one knows except for me, Edward, and now you. You have to keep my secret and I won't erase your memory. After all you're my best guy friend, well except for Fred Weasley. He's the one who pretty much walked beside me when I found out about magic. He the one that comforted me when I had to come to this stupid wet hole." I said muttering the last words.

He paced back and forth rubbing his head with his finger looking like one of those classic cartoons right before he gets hit with a bowling ball. Like on cue, here came the bowling ball. He asked me the mother of all hard questions.

"Wait a minute who's Fred Weasel?" He asked with a twinge of jealousy at the end. I was just about to whack him upside the head when 2 guys walked in. They were both cute. But the one that walked behind them was like hot. Like on fire. I stared at him while he stared right back. The little (Big) manipulator. I tried with all my might to rip my eyes from him. It was humanly impossible. Well Werewolf and Wizardly impossible. Then I realized the other 3 werewolves in the room. I turned away quickly and ducked my head. I was blushing hard. The heat was right on my cheeks and I just knew my face was just like a tomato. Then I got angry again.

"Hold up! His name is Fred Weasley! Not Weasel-E. Not Weasel-bee. Not Weasel. Weasely! Say it with me. Wea-Se-Ley." I snapped at him.

"Oh so the gay Harry Potter crew is in the picture now?" The hot guy said from the corner while a smirk pulled at his lips. I was REAL mad now. Furious. Hot. Angry. No one will talk about my other best guy friend ( which took Jake's place right after he said "Fred Weasel") like that. No one!

"Uh. Please. If any one is gay in this room it is you and the rest of the wolves running around naked all the time with each other. Yeah I thought you guys were hot but now I'm scared the "Pretty Girl" is gonna get kicked out of the closet party." I said while putting air quotations around Pretty Girl. I couldn't help the smile that pulled on my lips when I stomped away. I just had to sling the bike Jake was working on down, push the hot one out of the chair he was sitting in, and kick both of the guys in the shins, then locked them in their until they changed their perspective.

I stood in front of the garage door and leaned on it. Even though I knew they couldn't get out, I knew they were strong and would find away. They smelled god awful. All that sweat plus the rotting werewolf stink didn't help the musky outdoors scent that was radiating off of them. I could hear them moving around inside and just decided to step away from the door. It would help the smell a little better. Then the banging started. I heard crashes, slings, the bike starting up, them crashing into a wall with the bike, and them yelling and arguing about who's fault it was who crashed it. I was laughing my butt off. Stupid teenage wolves.

I guess they heard me laughing as well because them yelling "Shut up!" and "So not funny!" and my favorite " Go run with the wizards now!". I just laughed more.

Eventually I got bored of it and let them out. The stink got worse and worse with every minute. Plus I was staying with Jake so I didn't want to get the worse of the silent treatment. I made sure to spray them with the water hose first. They were soaking with sweat in that old garage that didn't have a fan, AC, or anything else. It was hot in there without the door opened. Then we all forgave each other an just had fun in the lake. I was still mad at the "Gay Harry Potter" statement though. But Paul, AKA hot one, slung me around on his shoulders. He was a big flirt. He was really sweet when he wasn't mad. He actually wanted to know more about wizards.

"Well we are really smart. We have to be with "Lord Moldyshorts" after us." I said. He chuckled. "Oh yeah. So apparently you've read the books, right? Because you've heard of Fred." I asked. I'd been thinking about that.

He looked nervous now. Jake, Quil and Embry, I'd learned their names too, had said they were starving. Jake was always starving so I trusted them. He fidgeted with his fingers and then ran them through his hair.

" I've read them, yes. But I don't tell anyone. Oh and by the way nice way of say Lord Voldemor-" I interrupted him by sticking my hand over his mouth. I wasn't going to get found, or heard because of some wolf.

"Do you want me to get killed? You're an idiot you know?" I screamed after I made sure no one was listening in. I wanted to slap him silly.

He chuckled. That made me even more aggravated. I just stood up and walk away. I was surprised when he took my wrist and slung me around to face him. We were just centimeters apart when he put his lips gingerly to mine with breathless kiss. We pulled apart just to kiss again. I wasn't going to complain though. I was actually enjoying it. Then I could hear Jake and his friends laughing silently behind us.

I grabbed my wand and froze them. Paul was going to have to get used to it though. I put my lips back to his now. My hands had got lost in his hair a couple of times.

Eventually the sky got dark and the clouds crowded the moon with a dark grey portrait. It was beautiful especially with a full moon and a sky full of stars just a twinkling away. I decided to get up and head to Jake's. Charlie was out of town so I had to stay with him and Billy. Charlie had to go to Seattle to do some paperwork on the cases they've had. I didn't worry about it at all.

After all of my adventures today I was exhausted. As soon as I finished my last bite of left over spaghetti I was out like a light. Only to have a nightmare about Edward teaming up with the Lord Moldyshorts. Both of them together was terrifying. Edward told him my location, helped him hunt me down and shoved me, Xandra, Jay Bird Harry, my parents, and Paul into the flames. I woke up sweating, shaking, and screaming important people in my life were killed.


	2. Long Day

****Hey! I'm so sorry for not updating soon enough. :[ I would say I was sick and lie to you but it was just me being lazy. Sorry! Well here goes nothing!****

I woke up with a bad headache and a bad mood. Stupid alarm clock. I reached over carefully and smashed the button down to shut the noise off. I rolled over and fell off the couch with a loud thud.

"So much for sleeping in." I mumbled under my breath. I got up off of the couch and skipped off to the bathroom for a shower. I turned the water t warmish-hotish and stepped in. It definitely helped my head and muscles. I massaged my scalp and scrubbed in some shampoo.

"Knock! Knock!" Jake said from the bathroom door. "Hurry up!" He added after I ignored him. I giggled and finished washing my arms, legs, and back. Stepping out of the shower, grabbing a towel, and opening the door, all in like 10 seconds, Jake came in and slammed the door. Hmm. Pushy.

I decided I would fix breakfast for Jake, Billy, and I. Besides I was starving! I pulled some eggs and bacon from the refrigerator and a pan from the cabinet and got busy with breakfast. Fried eggs and bacon with toast was almost finished when the door opened. Of course. It was Paul, Embry, and Quil.

"Hey hey hey!" Paul called from the door. I guess them coming was planned because Quil and Embry got on both sides of me and kissed my cheeks simultaneously. I giggled and shoved them away. Good thing I liked to cook because the guys were hungry too. I smiled and pulled out 5 large plates for the Wolves and Jake's dad, and a normal sized on for me. I was pretty hungry too, like I said.

The guys ate and ate and ate. It's like their stomachs were black holes! They wouldn't fill up! I ate at my own pace and finished right after them. It was very yummy (Not meaning to brag but I had a ton of compliments that morning!).

After our meal we ran outside only for Jake and Quil to start wrestling and for Paul, Embry, and I to start cheering and clapping. Quil was so close to winning but Jake slammed him down and won. I was laughing pretty hard then. Then it was Quil and Embry who wanted to fight. During all the commotion about who was fighting who, Paul snatched my hand in his and we escaped to the lake. I felt normal. I felt like some one actually cared.

For once I didn't feel like a big red flag in a world of small white ones. I felt like I belonged. Paul smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Everything okay?" He asked a little concerned.

"It's fine. I'm just thinking a little too hard." I said quietly. I was being honest with him. I was just sitting them draped over his chest in the grass by the lake. Being normal people. I could feel Paul tense and sit up.

"What's up?" I asked looking around for what ever he was worried about. I couldn't see anything but I could hear a faint humming. My heart was thumping hard and my breath was coming short and uneven. I stood straight up and grabbed for Paul. He picked me up and dragged me in the middle of the field.

"Bella! Bella, where are you?" I recognized the voice and edged away from Paul, who just followed right behind me.

"Oh my gosh! Xandra! Jay Bird!" I screamed and ran towards my best friends anyone could ever ask for.

Xandra's hair was black with hints of blue and brown. It was curly and had gotten longer since I saw it last. It was right about the bottom of her shoulders. She was thin and short but had a strong personality. She was like a humming bird with a shot gun, if you will. Xandra was beautiful with high cheek bones and thin lips. She had unbelievably beautiful blue eyes. Chrystal blue.

Jay was the total opposite. Jay Bird, as I liked to call her, had long dirty blonde hair. She had green-hazel eyes. Her hair reached about to her butt. It was wavy straight and was thick. Jay had an olive tan and had full lips. She was taller but was curvier than Xandra. Jay was the punk, funny girl that you want to be in the age we were in. Jay was gorgeous! She got offered several modeling jobs but she always declined. She just wasn't like that.

I hugged them both. Close to tears we all held hands and walked over to Paul, who was looking down at the ground kicking the dirt. I felt kind of guilty but I didn't let it get to me.

"Girls, This is Paul. I guess Paul is…" I couldn't think of what he was to me now. So I just went with my gut, "Paul is my boyfriend. Paul, this is Xandra. She's been my best friend for 3 years. She is amazing. Paul, also meet Jay. She's been my best friend since birth." I smiled at Jay and Xandra and then saw Paul look up. "Jay is also amazing. She has a great sense of humor and can make anyone laugh. Xandra gives great advice so you shouldn't be afraid to ask anything of them." I giggled and then pointed the girls to the cabin Billy offered me. At first I didn't want to be in it alone so now that I had those two plus Paul, I would be happy to take it.

You could tell that Paul was being friendly. He was happy for me, I guess. As I helped put the girls' stuff up, I felt Paul's stare on my back. I wanted tot turn around and tell him to take a picture, but I couldn't. It might hurt his feelings. Since when did that matter? I didn't have an answer but I certainly knew that my feelings towards Paul changed completely since we were in the field.

Time had flown by. It was now 5:30pm. Like old times Xandra decided we need to have a big family friend movie night. We picked a comedy ad fixed up snacks and popcorn. The movie didn't last long especially since everyone was laughing so loud. After we all played truth or dare. Billy had stayed at home to go to sleep early. Thank god for that! Paul dared all of us to wear our skimpiest outfits. I, for one, was totally blushing when we walked back in. We heard cheering, clapping, and whistling.

Jay gave be a bright red strapless dress that ended right under my butt. I had my own black lace-up high heel boots. I pulled my hair up into a bun and did my mascara and eyeliner. Jay was wearing a purple plaid school girl skirt and shirt with a white tie and black sneakers. Xandra went all out in wearing baby blue lingerie. It was pretty on her but it would have been a nightmare on me or Jay. Xandra pulled it off perfectly.

My face was bright red. We sat back down on the couch.

"So Boys. Truth or dare.." I asked with a sexy smile. They laughed nervously and huddled up. You could hear them muttering and whispering and laughing. Finally they pulled back and Paul cleared his throat.

"Dare." He said with a smirk. This was gonna be fun!

Okay I had already decided what I wanted this to be. I was gonna dare them to pick a girl to make out with. Everyone had to pick so that meant Seth, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jake had to make out with someone. You could pick the same girl more than once. It was only fair that every guy had to kiss a girl.

I told the guys what they had to do. Xandra and Jay giggled beside me and then cleared their throats and looked at the guys in the room.

"First Seth. Then Quil, Embry, Jake, and finally Paul. Seth, who's up?" I asked.

Seth picked Xandra, Quil picked Jay, Embry picked Jay, Paul and Jake both picked me and then we all kissed Xandra's cheek. We ended up all spending the night in the living room floor of the cabin. I wasn't tired. I held Paul's hand and lied on his chest. He had his hands in my hair. We were the only ones awake. Eventually he whispered to me, "Are you tired?"

I shook my head gently. I sat up, careful not to kick Seth, and kissed all along his neck and up to his lips then back down his neck and on his bear chest. I laid my head back down and feel asleep to his heart beat. Nice and gentle.

The dream I had was too weird. Doves were flying everywhere. All white and bright. I could hardly see. The only thing I could see was a beautiful sunset, Paul on the beach, and a gorgeous baby girl. She was about 2 years old but she was so smart. She could write in amazing handwriting and spell better than I could. Her name was Winter. She had black hair and my chocolate eyes. She was beautiful. I didn't want to wake up, it was just so amazing. But eventually my eyes opened. I was still on Paul and it was about 3am. I was afraid to go back asleep. I was afraid of why I had this dream about this baby girl. Why was it so important? So I just laid there.


	3. Complications

****Hey! This is Hailey again! I'm gonna give you another chapter! Cuz I'm nice like that. :]****

The guys were all up when I finally got up. Xandra and Jay were picking out their outfits when I came in all grumpy.

"What got your knickers in a twist?" Jay said with her British accent I loved so much. I just giggled and changed into my outfit for the day.

I wore a purple button up top with flares and black converse. I put my hair up into a twisty ponytail. Jay wore a gorgeous green top with ruffles down the front. She also wore booty shorts and purple converse with her hair into a long side braid. Xandra, like always, wore something that made her stand out. She wore a bright blue sun-dress. She also wore her favorite tan sandals with her hair in a blue headband to pull the hair out of her eyes.

After we all got dressed, since there was so many of us, Xandra, Jay, and I made a big family breakfast consisting of eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, pancakes, fruit, and juice. It took a while but it was worth the smile on everyone's face. All of the girls loved to cook so it didn't bother us cooking so much for the werewolves. It took so long for everyone to finish eating and for the guys to do the dishes. For one, they kept throwing soap and spoons and the table seemed to never get empty. The ladies ended up helping them which turned into a bigger food and soap fight.

You could tell Seth wanted to see Xandra in a bathing suit because he suggested we go down to the beach and swim. I was all for it but the kitchen was a mess. Oh well, I thought, and doing so I pulled my wand out and washed the dishes ( sort of ). It took less time to clean the kitchen then it did to get in our bathing suits I'll tell you that.

As soon as we walked out the door we started sweating. Good thing we were going to the beach instead of Jake's garage. Eww! Too sweaty! Any who, we arrived to the beach pretty fast with three wizards and 5 wolves. No complications, arguments, and fights; well not yet anyway. Xandra kept picking on the guys' sense of style; shorts and no shirts. I didn't complain for one. I was just laughing, especially when Jay got pulled in. I was already shaking before I felt her reach over and mock punch Quil's shoulder.

The water was high tide when we reached the beach. No one wasted time setting things up all pretty and nice. We dropped all of it and ran in the water. It felt amazing on our heated skin. It felt like ice on a skillet even though the water wasn't cold. Hard to explain. Any who, you could tell Seth and Xandra were flirting so bad. Seth kept splashing Xandra and Xandra kept chasing after Seth.

Can't say the same for Jay. Her and Quil were arguing… Non stop. Quil pushed it way too far by bring up Fred Weasley. Oh goodness! This WON'T end well.

"So I'm guessing you know that dork that Bell's talks about all the time. Ned Weasley? I can't remember. She mentioned something about her and Fred being BFF's. Where do you fit in huh?" Quil said with a slight attitude and a twinge of jealousy. I was giggling but mostly panicking. Oh god. They don't know Xandra and Jay are wizards. They don't know that Jay and Fred are in a relationship for 3 years now. This wasn't going to get better. No way, no how.

Jay walked over and got straight in Quil's face. I ran out of the water as fast as I could but even at top speed, I was too late. I have NO idea where she kept it at, but she pulled her wand out, mumbled something, and twirled her wand and next thing you know Quil ( In wolf form, I might add) was slammed up against one of the many huge pine trees. All of the guys were alert and out of the water. They wanted to phase but they didn't know if I had told Jay and Xandra about them. I nodded once and pulled Jay back and called for the guys to go make sure she didn't do permanent damage.

They walked over, looked at him, chuckled, and walked back with a couple of, "He's Fine." and jumped back into the water. I let Jay go, I didn't however know where she was going. I wanted to get back to Paul. Quil stood up and dusted himself off and Jay came over and play slapped him on the face a couple of times and said," Aww. Did the little puppy get his feelings hurt? Next time it will be your face. Don't talk about FRED Weasley. Ever again." and skipped off like nothing happened.

The rest of the visit to the beach was fun. Xandra and Seth were holding hands and playing Marco Polo. It was kind of funny watching them get each other. HOLDING HANDS! So it wasn't hard to get the other player out. They totally bent the rules. Paul and I held hands too. But, even though it was hot, we made sand castles. They were beautiful but it kind of made me sad when the first one we made got crushed by the waves.

It didn't take long for everyone to get bored of swimming so we decided to head back down to the cabin. When we came in we were freezing. I forgot to turn the AC off. Darn. At least I had an excuse to sit close to Paul. I smiled at the thought. The sky was dark, and cloudy.

"So. Getting tired?" Paul asked. I shook my head and in the process I got a nice good glimpse of 3 shapes in the window.

2 gingers. 1 scar face. 2 Weasley's. 1 Potter. 2 twins. 1 dork. 1 Fred. 1 George. 1 Harry. I ran outside and screamed my head off right in their faces. Jay went right after me and then straight into Fred's arms. I went into Harry's. Xandra, who I didn't know followed us, went into George's. Then we switched. And then we switched again.

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelled after we all hugged.

"One question. WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CHOOSE TO BE WITH SOME HORMONE CRAZED WOLVES!" Harry screamed back into our faces. I was in tears when I thought over what was said. I walked away and into the house, slammed the door to my room, and locked it. I wasn't gonna let Harry tell me who I can't be with. He wasn't in the right place to do so.

Even with both doors shut (The front door and my bedroom door) I could still hear Jay screeching at Harry. Just like old times. I giggled and wiped another tear. I could even hear Xandra mumbling how she would kill to kick Harry in his shins. I was laughing but even more mad at Harry.

"What the hell Harry! What the hell? Why would you say something so hurtful? You know you're standing on sacred wolf land, right? To her, you were supposed to be her best friend? What does this mean to her now? You just lost your chance to ever understand why she's so upset about this." I heard Jay yell. I was giggling and decided to leave the room.

"Oh my god! Bella what happened? The door was locked." Paul asked concerned.

I just shook my head and walked out the door. "Xandra. Jay. Thanks. Please go inside. Harry please leave. You've done enough. Fred, George, you are welcome to come in." I said calmly.

"But… I.I… Bells please… listen!" Harry said to no avail. I smiled after letting everybody in, and slammed and locked the door.

"I think it's been a long day and everybody needs to either go to bed or go home. Lights out in 20 minutes." I grabbed Paul's hand and led him to my bedroom. I locked and shut _that_ door.

I kicked my shoes and shirt off. Paul stared at me wide eyed from the place he was standing. I smirked and pushed him down on the bed. He fell back with a thud. I crawled over to him on my hands and knees, and kissed up his chest. Finally I got to his lips. I lingered there for a while before peeling my pants off and getting back to my place on the bed. -I put this here because this is a **Sex Scene** and I don't write about that but this is important. So I'm not giving details and just getting to the end of it. Sorry for people who like Lemons but I don't do that.-

I smiled up at Paul who pulled the covers up over us. I kissed him goodnight and let my eye lids fall, liked they've been wanting to do for 2 hours.

The dream I was having was about the same baby girl. Winter. She was trapped in a cellar and Paul and I were racing after her. The thing that was the most scary was that Harry teamed up with Edward and "Moldyshorts". I was terrified. They wanted Winter. To destroy her. Paul and I were running as fast as our legs could carry us. We finally reached the cellar and Winter was crying her eyes out. I picked her up and cradled her against my chest. The sky, which was dark before, lightened up and the Sun shown through. It was beautiful.

I didn't know why I was having these dreams but I knew I had to tell Paul. It worried me that I was having the same nightmares 3 times in a row. I woke up prepared to tell Paul, but Paul wasn't in the bed. I started to panic. What happened? My breathing started getting all out of whack. Damn!


	4. Scared

****Hey this is Hailey again! I had great help from my Amazing Friend Daisy!****

I stood straight up and looked around the room to make sure he was really not here. He wasn't there.

A piercing howl cut through the air. I jumped at the sound and stuck my head to the window. Sure enough, there were 3 wolves. Circling a man. He looked young but I couldn't get a good look at him. It was dark for pete's sake! I could clearly see Paul. His shiny, silver fur gave him away.

I, as quick as I could, jumped off the bed and tripped. I pulled myself up and yanked on the jacket I had on the bed and ripped open the door. My intentions were to go straight for the door and out, but of course out of all times, I saw Jay and Fred wide awake hugging. I would have guessed Jay would have been outside in the action but you know Fred, protective.

"Just don't start making out and you'll be fine." I said smiling then running outside. I still couldn't see the man I saw earlier. I broke out in a sprint for Paul. Wolves being wolves were growling their heads off. I saw who the man was. None other then Harry freaking Potter!

"OH MY GOSH! HARRY!" I screamed. Right then Jay ran outside coming to my rescue. Jay was really mad. You could see it in her eyes. If she could she would have thrown every single wolf into a tree and rip their heads off. I would stop her but I knew she wouldn't do that to me. Paul chose that moment to turn and see me staring at Harry. His growling died down slowly along with the other growls. But they, the wolves, never stopped glaring at Harry. I was angry at Harry but I was scared for him at the same time. I didn't want them to rip him to pieces.

Harry can be rude but he was my bestest guy friend for so long before I met Fred. Not to mention I had to spend a lot of time with him because he's Jay's brother. He was really nice sometimes. He saved me a couple times too. I couldn't throw all of that away!

Paul then stepped closer to Harry seeing my terrified face, thinking it was because Harry scared me. "Paul! Don't hurt him!" I screamed at him. He turned around with a confused face. On a wolf it looked really weird. But I didn't stop and laugh, I ran towards Harry and stood right in front of him. He looked confused himself.

Right then Xandra and Seth both looking like they just woke up with their hair looking like rats' nests, came outside. I held a giggle in. They looked like they had gotten close last night. Seth had his arm draped over Xandra's shoulder. It was cute. I smiled thinking about how I got close to Paul too.

I turned around to Harry and apologized. I was truly sorry.

"Harry, I can't tell you how sorry I am." I whispered. He nodded and smiled to me and Jay. Jay walked forward and hugged her brother tightly, glancing at his scar like always. I think it makes her think of her parents. The closest thing they have besides pictures. I felt bad for them. Their parents were gone. I had it easy. Yeah, my parents didn't know that I was a wizard. So what?

"Hey." Jay said and smiled at her brother. He nodded. You could see how scared he really was. 3 wolves were surrounding him, how could he not be?

The wolves backed off and phased back in the woods. I quickly ran inside and grabbed 3 pairs of sweat pants, and then setting them in the woods. Jay called me over and asked me the simplest question ever.

"You were scared for him weren't you?" It was a whisper. I nodded and looked at the woods to see the guys coming back. I nodded to Quil, then Embry, then Paul. Paul stopped and wrapped his arms around me. Of course he wasn't wearing a shirt and I could feel his hot skin against mine. I loved the feeling. It reminded me of home.

"When everything is settled and we get everyone back to bed, you need to tell me what's going on." He said quietly in my ear with his husky, velvety voice.

The wolves quickly apologized to Harry and then we told him that he had the couch. The three rooms in the cabin were already taken. He took it happily. He must have been exhausted. Well, everyone was. It had been a long night.

When we got back in the room, Paul and I jumped in the bed. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Bella, so what exactly was going on?" Paul whispered. The sound of his voice made me open my eyes and sigh.

"Paul. I wish it would be easier to explain but of course it isn't. He had been my best friend for years. The only person I could really trust. Then Jay left for Hogwarts. I had no idea where she went off to. It scared me because eventually Harry left me too. It was like all my friends were leaving me. They had all received their letters. I had no clue about wizardry at that moment. Then I received my letter and left to Hogwarts. Mom and Dad, together at the moment, were told I got offered a scholarship to a fancy boarding school in London, England. They didn't want me to leave at first but it was a great opportunity to get away for a while. I found Harry and Jay afterwards. They of course knew about wizardry from when they were young. Hearing stories. I had no idea. Then I met Xandra. Harry saved me from Dementors in third year. He saved me several times from "You know who". I couldn't throw all of that away for some stupid little fight. He was just angry because he had no clue where I was. Or his sister. Or his other best friend." I explained.

He was still confused. He would never fully understand. I could suck it up though. Harry was my friend. Not some one I had just met on the streets. I mean I'd known him and Jay since childhood and Paul, not even a year. So in a way I could throw away Paul, but why would I? He imprinted on me. It would kill us both if I forgot about him.

I don't think I would be able to take that. I don't think Paul could either. It would be impossible. Physically and emotionally. I could feel Paul's gaze on me. I looked up at him and smiled slightly. He beamed back at me. I never realized how much I had on my mind until I started rambling about Harry.

Paul reached over me and switched the lamp off. Seeing the dark made me think about my dream, that kept popping up. I was even afraid to fall asleep again, thinking I'd see it again. That also reminded me that I was going to tell him about Winter. The beautiful baby girl Winter.

"Paul?" I said quietly. I was actually nervous about telling him. What would he think?

"Hmm?" he sounded tired.

"I've been thinking. I've been having this horrible nightmare. What name would you name a baby?" I asked. Maybe he was having the dream too.

"Jack. For a boy. Winter. For a girl." That was that. Maybe it was meant to be.

"That's kind of scary. I've been having a nightmare 3 nights in a row. About us saving this baby Winter. And my loved ones dying. It's scary. We have to save Winter from "You know who"." He looked at me like I was crazy after I said these words. I was MOST CERTAINLY not crazy. Well, maybe I was. Oh well, that's not the point. I mean I am a wizard. And I might be dating a werewolf. And I might have been dumped by a vampire. But whatever!

"Are you sure?" He asked. I was just picturing him laughing at me. Oh God!

My stomach lurched. I was nauseous and ran to the bathroom. Slinging the toilet seat open, I threw up violently into the toilet. Eww. I felt disgusting. Paul knocked on the door. He must be worried.

"Bella, honey? Are you okay?" He asked concerned. I got up and slung the door open. He didn't need to see me. Plus, I need to talk to my girls.

"Paul, get Jay and Xandra! I'll be fine!" I screeched and slammed the door. But, of course, Paul walked in.

Jay and Xandra must have heard me because they came in too. I was starting to get claustrophobic in the cramped bathroom. I stood up quickly and exited into the kitchen this time.

"Bella? What's going on?" Paul questioned me. This made me angry. He wouldn't let me speak about this in my own privacy. Ugh!

Jay and Xandra must have understood because they came to my rescue yet again. "Shut up Paul! Just go to your room and go to sleep. She'll speak to you when she's ready. And keep your mouth closed or I will come in there and fix the problem!" Jay gestured to the room. I mouthed "Thanks" and exhaled.

"Is there a problem? Because I can most definitely show you where your room is." Xandra offered. I looked to Paul who had his head down staring at the floor. He walked to the room with out arguments.

"Girls. We have a problem. I've never thrown up unless I've been sick. And I'm NOT sick. I don't even feel bad now. I feel dizzy but that doesn't really bother me. I'm scared." I whispered with tears coming to my eyes. I was so confused.

"Bella. When was the last time you had sex?" Xandra asked. She calmed down. It worried me because Xandra would never ask me something like that. Seth must have fixed her. I held in a giggle.

"Umm. I guess last night…" I said, "But then again I like to sing in the shower." I said making the first part sound like, "."

"EXCUSE ME" they shouted sounding a lot like Fred and George. I flinched, scared, they never yell at me. Ever. Xandra looked shocked and Jay looked furious. You could see it in her eyes. I swear her look could kill. Her teeth were gritted and her eyes were on fire. It scared me.

Xandra, on the other hand, stood shocked, frozen in her spot. Normally I wasn't that kind of girl. But I loved Paul. Oh god. My mind was rambling again.

" He's dead, so dead" was all Jay said as she walked away. Paul's face flashed in to my mind. Oh my Gosh! I stood up and ran towards the room and locked the door once I was inside. I could hear Paul mumbling in his sleep. Someone knocked and I refused to open the door.

"Bells! Open the damn door! It's me! Xandra." She said. Xandra. She didn't want to kill Paul, I thought. I slowly unlocked and opened the door, then closed and locked it again.

"Xandra. Are you okay?" I asked in a whisper. She nodded then she took a moment to look around her. I giggled and put my back against the door and slid to the floor. Ugh. This sucks.

"Bella? She's scaring me. She told me to make sure you didn't go anywhere. She's mad at Paul. I don't know why. But she is. It's so creepy!" She said, her voice shaky. I nodded and looked at Paul. He's so innocent. He has no clue what's going on.

I could hear the shuffling of Jay pacing, then stopping and grunting, then starting again. It scared me. Jay is usually on my side and this time, I'm with Paul. She never wants to be against me. Even if I am wrong.

"Paul!" I yell/whispered. He turned on his side and took a deep breathe. "Paul!" I yelled this time.

He sat straight up and looked around for me. "Huh?" He said obviously tired.

This was serious and he seriously needs to wake up! He was making me angry.

"Paul! I'm being serious! Get up we NEED to talk!" I snapped at him! He was wide awake now. I had that affect on guys. I laughed and tried to hide it. Xandra poked me.

"Are you okay Bella? You would tell me wouldn't you?" He asked. I nodded and opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I shut my mouth and looked down.

"Paul… I. We need to… Well I'm…" Is all I got out. Paul got out of bed and came to sit by me. He rubbed my arm gently and smiled.

"Well remember when I threw up earlier? Well I never throw up unless I'm sick and I'm pretty sure I'm now so. I was confused and now I don't know what's wrong with me. Jay is super mad and she want's to kill you and we're locking her out and I'm scared!" I said quickly. He looked scared too.

I was prepared to continue but Xandra raised her hand like she would be in school.

"Um, Bella? Are you pregnant?" Xandra asked. I looked down and shrugged. I didn't have an answer. Paul rubbed my back and put his finger under my chin to look in my eyes.

"Bella, I love you. That's all that matters. I don't care. I want this baby. If you are pregnant." He said. I smiled and put my lips to his. He loved me. That's all that matters.

Right then there was banging on the door. "Bella open the freaking door! If you don't I will!" Jay screamed but it didn't sound like her. It scared me.

****Hey! I was having troubles updating this. :[ Enjoy! Thanks soo much Daisy! I want at least 2 reviews before I update again! Thanks for reading!****


End file.
